


The Barnyard

by hawaiianrainbow



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, gaystuff, somanyships, straightstuff, whodoesntloveships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiianrainbow/pseuds/hawaiianrainbow
Summary: An AU of what happens after Black Goat is formed. Tsukiyama, being the generous Ghoul he is, buys an apartment complex to house the newly formed organization. But how is it going to be with everyone living together? Friendships will be forged, Lovers will emerge, and enemies will be born. Told from the POV of Hooguro.





	1. Introductions

A tall, slim male ghoul leaned against the wall. He sniffed in disdain and brushed his blond hair that he wore in bob style out of his untrusting red eyes. The black face paint he wore in a design on the right side of his face itched, and it was stuffy in here. He adjusted his zebra patterned scarf and brushed off his white suit. Bored of waiting for the meeting to start, he examined his surroundings.

A group of ghouls and a few humans had gathered in the back room of the coffee shop :Re. Four humans stood beside the door, wearily scanning the man eating species they had surrounded themselves with. The three smaller humans had scooted close to a taller man. He was nothing special; average height with bland features and ginger hair that was in need of a trimming. His facial expression was blank for the most part, but he scowled occasionally as he fiddled with the sleeve button of the plain suit he wore. 

A few yards away from the dull man stood a male and female ghoul. The male ghoul was slim with thin black glasses and shaggy hazelnut hair. His attractive face had a melancholic expression, and he wore black jeans, a lavender dress shirt, a white blazer, and and black and red striped tie. The female ghoul was a beautiful young woman with her violet hair worn in a short bob. She was dressed in a waitress outfit, and her blue eyes nervously darted around the room.

Three male ghouls stood in the corner of the room. The one on the left looked no older than eighteen. His navy blue hair hung in his eyes, and he scowled at everyone. He pulled his leather jacket closer, and he glanced at the clock and then back tot the colorful man that stood beside him. The taller man was being very talkative, waving his hands about. He had purple hair swept to one side and a loud red suit with a purple dress shirt. The last ghoul in the corner was silent. He had long white hair and stern blue eyes, and he was dressed in a forest green trench coat.

In the corner adjacent to the one with the three male ghouls stood three female ghouls and one human woman. The female ghoul that stood out was a dwarf with her bubblegum pink hair worn in an odd but distinctive style.

“Grandma Miza,” the male ghoul muttered under his breath, sticking his tongue out a little bit.

The ghoul beside Miza was attractive, with a slim figure and long black hair. She wore black robes and was looking around with a doubtful expression on her face. The male ghoul signed and gazed at his two comrades that stood beside him. Next to the black haired ghoul was a human with white blond hair in a crown braid and paralyzing ice blue eyes. She stood formally, giving the ghouls that surrounded her cautious looks. Beside her was a young female ghoul with doe eyes and short brown hair and bangs. She looked extremely shy, and the male ghoul vaguely remembered her from Aogiri. However, he could not recall her name.

Shousei Idera looked just as happy to be here and he probably was. His muscular arms were crossed, and his brows were scrunched together. He had turned his hooked nose away from the crowd and had taken to examining his muddied dress shoes. 

In between the male ghoul and Shousei stood Naki. His blood red eyes were tired and a bit annoyed, and the male ghoul knew better than to say anything to him when he looked like this. The black eyeshadow he wore was smudged, and a lot of the makeup looked like it had come off on the sleeves of his white suit. The cuffs were absolutely filthy from the constant rubbing of his eyes, and for once, the male ghoul was glad that ‘Grandma Miza’ was there to nag Naki about it. Naki’s blonde hair, which was usually flawlessly slicked back, had strands flying everywhere.

The male ghoul yawned, and just as he thought he couldn’t wait another tedious moment for the meeting to begin, a young man came through the door and strode into the center of the room. The young man had snow white hair and a medical eyepatch over his left eye. His visible eye was gray and stormy, and he gazed calmly at the gathered humans and ghouls. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

“This, as you know, is our first meeting in the new organization— Black Goat. I think you all know this, but I will say it anyway for those who might not: My name in Kaneki Ken, and I am the founder and leader of Black Goat. I am the One Eyed King. Those whom have come from the CCG probably remember me as Sasaki Haise. Black Goat’s purpose is to create a world where both humans and ghouls can live together peacefully.”

A couple snickers were heard throughout the room at this, but the white haired man’s gaze silenced them and he continued.

“We are all going to be working together, so we are going to need each other’s help. I want everyone to step forward and introduce themselves.”

“We’re not in grade school,” snorted the ghoul with the glasses.

“No, we’re not,” Kaneki said sharply. “But a lot of ghouls didn’t attend school, so why don’t you go first and show everyone how it’s done?”

An embarrassed blush spread across the ghoul’s face, but he stepped forward nevertheless.

“I’m Nishiki Nishio,” he mumbled. “Before this I wasn’t in any organization or whatever, and I just want to kill shitty Kanou.”

He stepped back, and the attractive girl with the bob next to him stepped up. 

“I’m Kirishima Touka, and I’m a waitress here at :Re,” was all she had to say.

The flamboyantly dressed man in the corner introduced himself next.

"Mesdames et Messieurs!” he said loudly, bowing. “I am Tsukiyama Shuu. I take the greatest pleasure in meeting you all.

“American brat,” Naki muttered. The male ghoul knew that the odd man was speaking French and not English, but he was in no mood to argue with his superior.

“Kirishima Ayato,” the short man next to Tsukiyama said gruffly. “From Aogiri.”

“Yomo Renji,” the man in the green trench coat said.

Miza fixed her pink hair and stepped forward. “I’m Miza Kusakari of the blades of the thirteenth ward, former Aogiri executive.”

She gave the group a confident look and that stepped back, and the male ghoul had to try his best to suppress a snicker. The attractive, black haired female ghoul beside Miza didn’t bother stepping forward.

“Yasuhisa Kurona. And I’m with four eyes over there, Nishioki or whatever. I just wanna kill Kanou.”

“Who the hell are you calling four eyes?” Nishiki snapped from across the room.

“Enough,” Kaneki barked, silencing the group.

The human woman with the white blonde hair limped forward. 

“Akira Mado,” she said in a dignified tone. “Former CCG.”

The girlish ghoul beside her spoke.

“Fueguchi Hinami,” she said shyly. “Former Aogiri.”

Kaneki flashed a smile at the doe eyed girl. Next, Shosei stepped up. He towered over everyone like a giant, and he spoke with a deep voice that matched his appearance.

“Shousei Idera,” he said. “Former Aogiri and White Suits.”

He stepped back calmly, and Naki stepped up. The male ghoul beside Naki winced upon examining his superior. Naki’s fists were balled and his jaw was clenched, and a hatred towards Kaneki boiled and frothed in his blood red eyes.

Not an outburst now, he prayed. God, please not now.

“I’m Naki,” the blonde ghoul said, voice trembling. “From Aogiris and White Suits. A-and I hate you Kiniki!”

“Kaneki,” Shousei muttered under his breath.

“You killed my Divine Aniki!” Naki shouted.

“Naki!” Ayato shouted from across the room. “Not now!”

The blond ghoul let out a whimper and stepped back against the wall, wiping his teary eyes on his sleeve, further dirtying it. Everyone’s eyes fell on the male ghoul that stood next to him.

His heart twisted a bit when he realized it was his turn to step forward.

“Hooguro,” he mumbled, glancing at his sniffling friend. “Um, former Aogiri and White Suits.”

He stepped back and placed a comforting hand on Naki’s shoulder, but quickly pulled away when his superior winced at his touch. Hooguro turned his red eyes to the doves, who’s turn it was to introduce themselves. The bland looking ginger dove went first, as Hooguro figured he would.

“I’m Take Hirako,” he said. “Former CCG. And I’m here, as I said before, to make sure Mr. Kishou’s final wish is fulfilled.”

Hooguro stifled a yawn and leaned back against the wall as the investigator continued.

“These are other members of squad 0,” Take said. He gestured at a human with sad dark eyes and black hair hanging in their face. “This is Tokumei.”

Tokumei shyly waved as Take went on introducing the next former investigator.

“This is Michino.”

Michino had light eyes and a light colored mop of curls to match.

“And lastly, this is Mumei.”

Mumei had light hair that hung in their dark eyes that was worn in an hime-cut.

“Great,” Kaneki said, clapping his hands together and giving the still whimpering Naki an uneasy look. “Now that we all know each other, um, Tsukiyama has something to say.”

The man in the bright red suit took the floor and flashed the group of women in the corner a charming smile.

“As you may know, the Tsukiyama family has done rather well in acquiring currency. And just for Kaneki here,” he paused to smile at the white haired man. “I bought a whole apartment complex in the second ward. It’s pretty calm in that area, and if you need housing, you are welcome to stay.”

“So basically,” Kurona spoke up. “We’re all going to be living together?”

“Isn’t it great?” Tsukiyama beamed.

“I wouldn’t exactly use those words,” Hooguro muttered under his breath.


	2. 83401 Hajimari Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets room assignments- for better or worse.

Hooguro’s phone buzzed in his pocket, jolting him from the dream like state he had been in. The ghoul brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and gave his surroundings a long look. Most of the ground was still blanketed in snow, and the January air was chilly. 

The park was a peaceful sanctuary for the ghoul. The cherry trees were gray skeletons against the gray sky, and the snow that covered the winding stone path and simple pagoda shimmered. There were no people outside; the cold air had driven everyone into their homes.

Hooguro stuck out his tongue a little as he pulled out his phone. He lazily read the characters on the screen; it was a message from Tsukiyama:

Monsieur Hooguro,

The address for the apartment complex is 83401 Hajimari street in the second ward. Be there by 11:30 pm. Soyez là à temps!

 

Hooguro sneered upon reading the message. “So formal,” he muttered. He checked the time; it was 11:02. He had plenty of time; he was already in the right ward. The blond ghoul yawned and checked the date, and at that, his heart rate quickened. 

The date was January twenty-third, and Naki’s birthday was in five days. And he still had no idea what to get for him. A pit formed in his stomach as he thought of the year before, when he had teamed up with Shousei to carve a wooden statue of Big Bro Yamori. However, Hooguro had discovered that the art gods had not blessed him nor Shousei with talent, and the Yamori sculpture had been virtually unrecognizable. Hooguro frowned as his face burned with shame at memory of Naki’s words: “What’s that ugly thing?”

Sure, Naki had been happy and joyful once Hooguro and Shousei had explained the gift, but the original reaction had stung. This year, Hooguro was sure that he had to get his superior something he would love. But what? He let out a groan and forced himself off the stone bench and to his feet.

Hooguro adjusted his white blazer and zebra patterned scarf and strolled out of the snowy park towards the street a half mile away. By the time he reached the busy boulevard, the ghoul’s teeth were chattering. As beautiful as it was, the snow was a four letter word to the former Aogiri member. He hailed a taxi, and he scrambled in the yellow cab as quickly as he could.

Hooguro slammed the door and blew into his hands, desperately trying to warm himself. The driver was an elderly man with bags under his eyes, and he carried the heavy scent of tobacco on him.

“Where to?” he asked in a raspy voice. 

“83401 Hajimari street,” Hooguro said, checking his phone and sticking out his tongue.

The driver sighed and began to plug the address into the navigation system that was hooked up to the cab. Just as the blond ghoul began to relax and slump into the worn seat of the car, something crossed his mind. 

If Tsukiyama and just sent that message to everyone, he must’ve sent it to Naki… Who couldn’t read.

“Fuck,” Hooguro muttered, hurrying to text Shousei to alert him of the problem.

“You alright back there?” the driver asked, looking in the review mirror and raising a bushy eyebrow. “Why you sticking your tongue out?”

Embarrassed to have realized his tongue had slipped out, Hooguro quickly apologized. “Bad habit of mine.”

“Odd.”

Hooguro quickly sent off a text to Shosei reading:

Rich French Dude sent off text Naki’s prob confused can you pick him up?

Shousei responded quickly that he would take care of it, and Hooguro put away his phone to gaze outside for the rest of the ride. He knew he would lie to his comrades about it, but deep down, Hooguro was nervous about this whole ‘Black Goat’ Organization. What would living with these ghouls and humans even be like? 

Although he was uneasy about who his neighbors were going to be, Hooguro couldn’t deny he was happy to have a good living space. 

All my life I’ve struggled with money, he thought. Then he smirked to himself. Those last two words were unnecessary.

Hooguro though briefly about his family, or lack thereof. His father had walked out before Hooguro could even remember him, leaving his mother, who was working at a restaurant at minimum raise, to raise him and his younger sister. Hooguro frowned as a sad feeling crept over him. 

His Mother had been a kind woman with tired brown eyes and long, soft black hair. He could remember her getting home late at night and collapsing on the sofa, not bothering to change out of her work clothes. His sister, who had been named Kiyoko, was only a year younger than him. She had had wild raven hair and blood red eyes, and was a free spirit in any way one could imagine. 

However, both Hooguro’s mother and sister had been tracked down and killed by the CCG. Tears began to burn in the young man’s eyes as he thought of it, so he pushed it away. 

“This the place?” the driver asked, pulling to a stop in front of an apartment complex.

“Yeah,” Hooguro said, paying the man.

He stepped out of the cab and hurried inside. The room he entered was like a lobby of sorts, with a reception center, couches and chairs, and a few tables. Ghouls and humans had made themselves comfortable on the furniture.

Hooguro automatically liked the atmosphere; it had a bit of a homey vibe to it, with calming colors and a simple arrangement. He spotted Naki and Shousei lounging on a red couch, and he walked over to greet them.

“What took so long?” Shousei asked.

Hooguro frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Traffic. And I’m one minute early.”

Naki let out a huff and impatiently tapped his foot against the hardwood floors. “When’s eyepatch shit face gonna be here?”

“Don’t speak in that manor about Monsieur Kaneki,” snapped Tsukiyama, who stood close to the couch where the suits were lounging.

“I don’t care,” Kaneki said, entering the room as if on cue. “What matters is that I’m here now. And we can get down to business; assigning rooms.”

“You mean we don’t get to pick?” whined the black haired human from squad 0.

The raven haired former investigator was silenced by a glare from Take Hirako. 

“How have the rooms been assigned?” Take asked.

“Alphabetical order,” Kaneki announced confidently.

A groan came up from the crowd, but they soon fell quiet as Kaneki continued speaking. Hooguro tried to figure out who he was going to be with, but the names of his comrades escaped him.

“So,” Kaneki continued. “You don’t have to stay here, but these living quarters are yours. Now if you would all follow me.”

The white haired half ghoul walked through the door and the humans and ghouls shuffled after him, breaking off into groups and talking in hushed tones. Hooguro walked quietly next to Shousei and Naki, trying not to pay attention to Naki’s childish whining.

“There are eight rooms on each floor, and there are three floors,” the leader of the group said as they stopped at the first apartment room door. “I believe the third floor is going to be mostly empty for now, but we may have a few other ghouls joining us soon.”

“At least he didn’t say humans,” Hooguro muttered to Shousei, glancing over his shoulder to make sure none of the squad 0 members were in earshot.

 

“This is Akira’s room,” Kaneki said, pointing to the first door on the left. “And across from him is Ayato.”

Akira gave Kaneki a polite nod and then entered her new living quarters, quietly shutting the door behind herself. Ayato gave the group a sarcastic look and strode into his room, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang.

“Arrogant to the last,” Touka murmured.

“Next on left is Hinami, and across from her is Hooguro.”

Hinami beamed at the half ghoul before walking happily into her room, hazel brown hair and her simple white dress flowing gracefully. Hooguro’s heart sank. So far his neighbors included a shitty human, Ayato, who had no love for Hooguro, and some flower child ghoul he didn’t even know. Everyone who had been assigned a room had left the group, and Hooguro considered doing the same, but he thought it might be a good idea to know where his friends were in the building, so he followed along with the bunch.

 

“The next door on the left,” Kaneki said, stepping further down the hall. “Is my room. If you need something, come to me. Across from me is Kurona.”

The female half ghoul smiled a bit, and then entered her room.

“Course the half breeds are next to each other,” Naki muttered to Hooguro, who hummed in agreement.

The group moved to the last set of rooms on this level.

“Next left is Michino, and on the other side Miza.”

“By Grandma Miza,” the White Suits murmured as she strode into her room, her glare keeping them quiet for the most part.

The former squad 0 member, Michino, the one with the curly hair, disappeared into their room and shut the door quietly. Kaneki and the remaining goat members reached the a wooden staircase at the end of the hall, and they ascended the stairs to the second level of the apartment complex.

“Left is Mumei, right is Naki,” Kaneki said upon reaching the first pair of doors of the second floor.

Mumei, another light haired human, hurried into their room.

“This is mine?” Naki said, looking at the room Kaneki had gestured too.

“Yeah,” the half ghoul said. “This is yours.”

Hooguro felt his heart sink in his chest. Shousei and Naki, who he consiwwwdered to be his best friends, weren’t on the same level as him. Hooguro had hoped that his and Naki’s names would be close enough so that they would be on the same floor, so that they could hang out and spend time together. Even though the other Aogiri executives had hated it, Hooguro had never really minded Naki’s crying.

Naki slowly entered his room, and with a quick look at his slim subordinate, shut the door behind him. Hooguro sighed and continued to move down the hall with the group.

“Left is Nishiki, right is Renji.”

Before going in his room, Nishiki muttered a couple words about how it wasn’t fair that he was near the whimsy crybaby, and Hooguro used every once of self control he had not to smack the glasses off that shit head’s stupid face. Renji Yomo entered his room and shut the door behind him without a word or expression.

“Left is Shousei, right is Shuu.”

“Mon Dieu!” Tsukiyama exclaimed as he entered his room. “The colors I can paint it! C'est parfait!”

Hooguro gave his bulkier friend an apologetic look as Shousei trudged into his room, giving the door that separated him from Tsukiyama an uneasy gaze. With that, Shousei disappeared just as Naki had, leaving Hooguro feeling even more lonely. 

The two remaining squad 0 investigators got the last two rooms, and Touka, much to her dislike, was placed by herself up on the third floor. However, Kaneki promised that she would not be alone for long, and that they would have more members joining.

Hooguro trudged down the flight of stairs to his room and opened the door. It was barren for the most part, the only furniture being a twin sized mattress and bed frame in the right hand corner of the room. There was a closet on the left side with sliding doors, and there was a single, dirty window in the center of the wall across from where he stood in the doorway. There was a single power outlet beside the bed frame, and a fan with lights on it hung from the ceiling. The walls were covered in peeling off white paint and covered in a layer of filth.

Hooguro sighed. He would have to go back to the hotel he had been staying in and gather his few belongings. The room was dusty and covered in cobwebs; in desperate need of a cleaning. He would need sheets and maybe a desk of sorts, and definitely curtains to cover up the window.

The slim ghoul closed the door almost all the way and sat down on the mattress, scowling down at his feet. He sat like that for a few minutes, wallowing in self pity. He didn’t like Kaneki; he was a human lover. Bratty Ayato and stupid Grandma Miza were on his floor, along with two stupid humans and a female half breed. And to top it all off, Shousei and Naki were upstairs on the same floor. A growing worry gnawed at him: what if Shousei and Naki got really close and forgot all about him?

No, he told himself. That won’t happen.

The young man was suddenly startled by a rapping on the door.

“C—come in,” he stuttered.

The door slowly creaked open, and Hooguro was surprised to see Naki poke his head in.

“Hi,” Hooguro’s former superior said, smiling a little.

“Oh, hi,” Hooguro said, shifting uncomfortably on his mattress.

“Are you sleeping here this night?” asked Naki.

Hooguro shook his head. “No. I’m probably going to spend one more night at the hotel so I can gather my stuff and all.”

Naki nodded. “Me too. But my hotel. The one I’m staying at.”

Hooguro forced a smile. “Yeah, I know.”

“You want to fix rooms tomorrow?”

Hooguro cocked his head in confusion. “What?”

Naki waved his hands around, gesturing to the whole room. “Paint, clean, by shelves and stuff. Shopping.”

The taller ghoul’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah sure! That sounds good. Does Shousei wanna come too?”

Naki shook his head. “Shousei is staying at hotel for few more days.”

“Okay,” Hooguro said, looking down and adjusting his scarf in order to hide his smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Meet my room in the morning?”

“Sounds good.”

With that Naki beamed and left the room, leaving Hooguro smiling stupidly for reasons even the slim ghoul couldn’t figure out himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So I wanted to say thank you so much for the comments, views, and kudos. They motivate me so much and I love hearing your thoughts and constructive criticism is something I will never turn away! Thank you!


	3. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooguro meets a neighbor or two..

Hooguro arrived at the apartment much earlier the next morning than he had planned on. Then again, he didn’t exactly mind getting up early in the morning. Naki, on the other hand, was a late sleeper and would probably not arrive for another hour or so. 

That morning, the tall blonde ghoul had gathered his few belongings and stuffed them into a black duffle bag. He had opted to walk to the apartment instead of catching a cab, and now, still shivering from the walk, deeply regretted it. 

Happy to be in the heated apartment, Hooguro flung his bag onto the mattress and decided to pull out his things. He took out his clothes, which consisted of a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, a few dress shirts, a black pair of slacks, his white suit, his mask, sweats, gloves, a scarf or two, and basic necessities such as underwear. He pulled out his toiletries and few personal knick knacks. He untangled his headphone’s chord and his charging chord that he pulled out of a smaller pocket of the bag, and then proceeded to plug his phone in into the outlet beside the bed. 

Picking up his bag of toiletries, Hooguro headed through the walk in closet into the bathroom. “Odd design,” he muttered to himself.

Too lazy to unpack his things, the blond ghoul just stuffed the bag into the top drawer of the sink. He looked into the mirror and frowned. His straight blond hair was in need of a trim, and the face paint over his right eye was smudged. Hooguro sighed; usually he didn’t care how he looked, but he figured he might as well make an effort if he was going to be going shopping with Naki. 

The slim ghoul looked over his outfit with a distasteful look. He hadn’t been worried this morning wether he looked good or not; he just wanted to stay warm. He trudged out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom and examined the clothes he had pulled out. After a few seconds of thought, he grabbed a black button up and black pants. He dressed quickly and then slid on his black leather fingerless gloves. Hooguro was just about to return to the bathroom to run a comb through his hair when he was startled by a sudden knock on the door. He smiled and opened the door, but was surprised by who stood there.

It was the young female ghoul that lived across the way from him. She was a beautiful young woman, with her brown hair arranged as a bob with bangs pushed to the right side of her face. She wore a plain white button up and a long navy blue skirt. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled, and she smiled shyly. In her small hands she held two small cups of coffee.

“Hello,” she said, voice bashful. “I’m Fueguchi Hinami, your neighbor.”

Hooguro raised an eyebrow at the girl. “Yeah, um, hi.”

“Sorry,” she said immediately. “I just thought maybe we should get to know each other and stuff, because we’re living next to each other and stuff, and I-I um, brought you some coffee.”

The blond ghoul looked down at the steaming brown liquid in the girl’s hand. “Come in.”

Hinami smiled and happily walked into his room, then stared questioningly at the clothes strewn on his bed.

“Sorry,” Hooguro said, awkwardly shoving his underwear and other clothing articles back in his bag. “Just unpacking. Um, we can talk in the kitchen if you want.”

Hinami nodded and the two ghouls walked into the small kitchen that was on the left of the bedroom. The brown haired girl handed Hooguro his coffee and then set her own on the small, dusty counter.

“These rooms are really poorly designed,” Hinami laughed nervously. “Door opens up right to the bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Hooguro said, awkwardly rubbing the back of neck. “That’s kinda awkward.”

“So,” Hinami asked, taking a sip of coffee. “What did you do before this?”

“Well,” said Hooguro, feeling a bit more relaxed. “I was part of Aogiri and all.”

Hinami frowned. “Me too. I don’t really remember you.”

“I was part of one of the gangs. I’m one of Naki’s underlings. You remember the White Suits?”

“Oh,” Hinami said, smiling and nodding. “I remember them. But what did you do outside Aogiri? Like, a job? Or did you just work for Aogiri?”

“Oh,” Hooguro said, unsure how to explain his profession to this innocent seeming girl. “Well, I guess you would call me a hitman.”

“A hitman?”

“Ghouls would pay me to kill other ghouls. An assassin in other words.”

Hinami flinched. “L-like for food?”

“Nope,” Hooguro said, taking a gulp of coffee.

The young woman’s eyes widened. “What for then?”

The blond ghoul chuckled at Hindi’s reaction. “You’re pretty innocent for someone who was in Aogiri. I didn’t ask why.”

Hinami gripped her coffee cup tightly and stared down at the drink. “That’s sad.”

Hooguro shrugged. “Yeah, I guess it is. But it brought in money.”

“I couldn’t do that,” she said quietly, voice broken.

Hooguro blinked. “Why not?”

“I don’t like killing,” she said, eyes a bit watery. “My father died when I was thirteen, and I watched my mother die in front of me not long after.”

“So? A lot of ghouls have.”

The young ghoul’s lip trembled. “I-I’ll be on my way now. I can see myself out.”

Wiping her glistening eyes, the brown haired ghoul hurried out of the kitchen.

“Shit,” Hooguro muttered, slamming his coffee cup down and chasing after his new neighbor. “Hinami, wait!”

The blond ghoul reached the hallway as soon as Hinami slammed the door to her room. He let out a sigh, disappointed in himself for making his new neighbor cry upon their first introductions. Yes, he would admit to himself that maybe he had been a bit harsh, but it was the truth. 

“What the hell did you do?” a male voice snapped harshly. “She’s sensitive you know.”

Hooguro’s heart sank to see Ayato observing him from where he stood in his doorway. The young ghoul’s navy blue hair was wild, and he wore a black jacket, black jeans, and no shoes. There were bags under his blue eyes, and he wore an angry expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Hooguro scowled. “I didn’t know she would react like that.”

“Well maybe!” Ayato yelled. “You should be more careful!”

“Ayato!” a third person snapped. “Stop yelling at him!”   
Naki stood at the end of the hall, dressed in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants, with his hair flawlessly slicked back and his eyeshadow applied perfectly. In his right hand he carried a black suitcase. He strolled over to Ayato, Hooguro staring blankly at him.

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do!” Ayato spat, seething.

“Shut up, short shit,” Naki snarled, blowing past the eighteen year old ghoul. He stopped in front of Hooguro. “Just gotta go put some stuffs away, then I be ready. Okay?”

Hooguro nodded, mouth dry. “Okay.”

The shorter blond ghoul walked away down the hallway, and then made a left at the end towards the staircase. Hooguro, not in the mood to deal with the younger Kirishima sibling, shot the blue haired man a glare and then retreated into his room, slamming the door behind him. With that, he shoved the things on his bag back into his suitcase and laid down on the mattress, deciding he would rest his eyes until Naki was ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedback, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> okay sooooo hi there! The squad 0 members do not have names or genders given, so I will use gender neutral pronouns for now. And I just made up names and I will change them as soon as names are revealed. Please comment, it motivates me so much!


End file.
